


Путники

by avvis



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они были Очень Голодными Путниками, а перед Очень Голодными Путниками не могут просто так закрыть дверь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путники

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Winnie The Pooh 2012. Бета всех текстов - olya11.

Пух встал на месте как вкопанный, и Пятачок ойкнул, врезавшись ему в спину.  
Впереди сквозь листву кустарника виднелась хижина и явственно доносился — медведь нетерпеливо повел носом — запах пищи. Если они нагрянут прямо сейчас, их обязательно пригласят к столу. Они были Очень Голодными Путниками, а перед Очень Голодными Путниками не могут просто так закрыть дверь.  
— Туда, — махнул лапой Пух и, ломая ветви, устремился к хижине прямо через кустарник.

* * *

Винтовку Красная Шапочка аккуратно поставила рядом со стулом. Стрелять не будет, но и терять бдительность не нужно: явно чтобы быстро взять оружие, положила одну руку на колено и чуть отодвинулась от стола.  
— Меда нет, желудей тоже, — сразу сообщила она. — Мясо едите?  
— Я как-никак хищник, — ответил Пух и покосился на стол. Мяса было много: жареные ребрышки, запеченная голень, тушеные почки, паштет.  
— Отказываться невежливо, мы не-при-вед-ли-вы…  
— «Непривередливы», — равнодушно поправила она Пятачка. — Тарелки позади вас, в шкафу. Кружки тоже возьмите.  
— Вино мы не пьем, — тут же предупредил Пух, заметив почти доверху наполненный бурой жидкостью графин.  
— Вино? — удивленно переспросила Красная Шапочка. — А, это… можете пить смело… — она задержала взгляд на Пятачке, двигающем к шкафу табурет. — Кровь. Не первой свежести, правда…  
— Кровь, — Пух вновь глянул на винтовку. — Ну, это… мы… Какой-то зверь? — с трудом изобразив праздное любопытство, спросил он.  
— Охотники заходили. Искали волка…  
— Волк, значит, — то ли облегченно, то ли шокированно шепнул Пятачок.  
— Люди, — вздохнула Красная Шапочка. — Волка я сразу съела, даже толком не приготовив. Из жадности и от голода. Прошла черт знает сколько миль, устала как черт знает кто, а тут он: «Добрый день, внучка». Хорошо, что у меня с собой всегда винтовка… Жаль, не приготовила толком…  
— Мы поняли, — пробормотал Пух. — А люди-то?..  
— Внутри совсем не пропекся, не нужно было целиком засовывать в печку…  
— Люди-то? — повторил Пух, и Пятачок пихнул его в бок.  
— Охотники искали волка, сказали, что вспорют ему брюхо и затолкают внутрь камней. С чего это так? Им-то он ничего не сделал, не их хотел сожрать. Я сказала: «Нет здесь никакого волка», а обидно было как, что внутри совсем не пропекся… Но винтовка у меня всегда с собой. Этих разделала на рагу и жаркое, что-то запекла, что-то засолила, из печени сделала паштет, и вы не представляете, какое из мозга получилось нежнейшее суфле…  
Она запнулась. Видимо, пересохло в горле. Плеснув из графина в стакан, Красная Шапочка залпом осушила его.  
— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — сказал Пух, наблюдая, как по ее подбородку медленно стекает густая бурая капля. — Есть что-то совсем не хочется…  
Долгую минуту в полной тишине Красная Шапочка пристально смотрела на него — Пух старался не отводить взгляд и совсем не думать о винтовке, — а потом сказала:  
— Идите. Все равно не знаю, что с вами делать. И так сейчас всего хватает.

* * *

Пух остановился и жадно понюхал воздух. Пахло пищей, а между деревьев виднелась странная избушка.  
— Не останавливаемся, — сглотнул Пух. — Мы не голодны.  
Сказочный лес и его жители всегда такие, как хотят те, кто с ними играет. И пока играют не дети, а взрослые, лучше проходить, не останавливаясь.


End file.
